superhero_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Darkest Minds
The Darkest Minds is a 2018 American dystopian science fiction thriller film directed by Jennifer Yuh Nelson, and written by Chad Hodge, based on Alexandra Bracken's young adult novel of the same name. The film stars Amandla Stenberg, Harris Dickinson, Mandy Moore, and Gwendoline Christie, and follows a group of teenagers who are on the run from the government after mysteriously obtaining superpowers. Plot A sudden disease kills nearly 90% of the children throughout the United States, leaving the survivors with unusual abilities. As a result, the government place the survivors in a "rehabilitation camp", where they attempt to cure the children of their disease, distinguishing them into classes based on their abilities. Ruby Daly celebrates her tenth birthday with her family, where her father gives her a keychain. Seeing her parents' concern about the disease, Ruby goes to comfort her parents in the night, touching their hands, and inadvertently erasing all their memories with Ruby. In the morning, her mother locks Ruby in the garage; having no recollection of her, she sends Ruby to an internment camp, where Ruby is determined to be an Orange, the most dangerous class where they have the abilities to control other people's minds and memories. Ruby accidentally uses her abilities to convince her supervisor that she is a Green, the least dangerous one with extremely high intelligence. Six years later, Ruby is found out to be an Orange following a test using a frequency that is only detectable by Oranges. Cate Begbie, a doctor whose real name is Cate Connor, reveals herself to be part of the Children's League, an organization that uses the survivors as soldiers, and helps Ruby in her escape from the camp. The two make their way to a gas station, where Cate provides Ruby with a pendant that can be activated into a tracker in the case she is in danger. Cate introduces her to an associate of the League; a suspicious Ruby makes her escape from the station with a quiet little girl named Suzume, a Gold who has the ability to control electricity. Suzume, shortened to Zu, introduces Ruby to her friends, Liam, a Blue who has telekinetic abilities, and Charles, known as Chubs, a Green, who agreed to let Ruby join them as they try to make their way to a safe haven, led by another Orange "Slip Kid". The group heads to an abandoned mall to gather supplies, where they cross paths with another group of survivors, who give a clue about the haven's location after Ruby slip in to one of the kids mind to get it, through the letters 'EDO'. Chubs deduces that 'EDO' stands for the numbers '540', which lead to a radio transmission, revealing the location of the haven. The group make their way there; along the way, Ruby and Liam begin to develop a romantic connection, but Ruby refuses to touch him, fearing that her powers will hurt him. At the haven, "Slip Kid" is revealed to be the president's son, Clancy, who teaches Ruby how to control her powers, and in turn, has Ruby teach him how to erase people's memories. As this process goes on Clancy while in Ruby's mind tries to rape her. Clancy, who is revealed to have imprisoned his father and taken over the government, attempts to use his new memory-erasing powers to rid Ruby of her negative thoughts and turn her to his side, but she manages to escape with the others. Liam flees with all of the camp members and Zu, while Ruby faces off against Clancy, ultimately exploding the camp and making her escape with Chubs, who is severely injured in the chaos. Liam reunites with Ruby and an unconscious Chubs in the woods, where Ruby uses her pendant to signal Cate for help. Ruby and Liam are taken in by the League, while Chubs is taken to a hospital to recover and Zu is sent off with a bunch of kids. Ruby convinces Cate to release Liam and have her take his place as a soldier. Knowing that Liam will never leave without her, Ruby kisses him and erases all of his memories with her. Liam leaves the camp, while Ruby begins her training with her fellow League members as a weary Clancy raises an army of his own. Cast * Amandla Stenberg as Ruby Daly, a teenager with the ability to get into people's minds who escapes from her government camp and finds a group of runaways looking for East River. ** Lidya Jewett as Young Ruby * Harris Dickinson as Liam Stewart, a kid with telekinesis in the group of runaways. Ruby's love interest. * Skylan Brooks as Chubs, a kid with super intelligence in the group of runaways. * Miya Cech as Suzume "Zu", a kid with electrokinesis in the group of runaways. * Patrick Gibson as Clancy Gray, the president's son, who, like Ruby, has the power of getting into people’s minds. * Mandy Moore as Dr. Cate Connor, a doctor and member of a group fighting against the government * Gwendoline Christie as Lady Jane, a bounty hunter of superpowered teens who escape from the camp * Golden Brooks as Molly Daly, Ruby's mother and Paul's wife * Wallace Langham as Dr. Viceroy * Mark O'Brien as Rob Meadows * Bradley Whitford as President Gray, Clancy's father Gallery Trivia Category:2018